9
by 0-Allegra-0
Summary: Das Böse sucht etwas, das ihm gehört. Schaffen es die neun Piratenfürsten, sich einen Ruck zugeben und einander zu vertrauen? Schaffen sie es das Böse und dessen unvorstellbare Macht in den Tiefen des Meeres zu ersticken?


**Titel:** Fluch der Karibik - „9"  
**Autor:** Allegra  
**Kontakt:**  
**Rating:** PG-13 (P-12)  
**Kategorie:** Actionabenteuer, Charakters Death, Romance  
**Spoiler:** Alle Teile der Fluch der Karibik Trilogie  
**Short-Cut:** Das Böse sucht etwas, das ihm gehört. Schaffen es die neun Piratenfürsten, sich einen Ruck zugeben und einander zu vertrauen? Schaffen sie es das Böse und dessen unvorstellbare Macht in den Tiefen des Meeres zu ersticken?  
**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, leider leider….. Gehört alles den Machern von FdK.  
**Autorenbemerkung:** Nun meine erste FdK Story. Falls es Kritik gibt bitte Reviewen. Würde mich riesig über positives freuen.

**Überarbeitet!**  
Ich habe die Story noch mal grundlegend überarbeitet. Aufgrund von ein paar netten Hinweisen habe ich Fehler korrigiert so gut es ging. Ich habe ebenfalls alles in die Vergangenheitsform umgewandelt da ich beim Schreiben doch immer wieder in diese Form zurück gefallen bin und es mir so einfach leichter fällt. Ich hoffe mit der Kommasetzung ist es etwas besser. Allerdings denke ich, dass nicht wirklich jemand auf Zeichensetzung beim Lesen achtet. Ich tue es zumindest bei anderen nie. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin und freue mich auf eure Kommentare!

Es lohnt sich für die, die die Story schon gelesen haben, sie noch mal zu lesen. Ich habe auch Inhaltlich noch etwas verändert.  
Eure Allegra

**„9"**

**Prolog**

Langsam versank die rote Abendsonne in den Weiten des rauschenden Meeres. Kein Baum, kein Haus und kein Mast eines Schiffes störten mich in meiner Beobachtung. Ich genoss den Anblick dieses Schauspiels, wenn die Sonne den Kampf gegen das Meer verlor und sank. Ein Farbenspiel welches schöner nicht sein könnte. Warme orangene Strahlen die sich in den Wellen brachen. Doch zu schnell war dieser wunderbare Anblick wieder vorbei. Die Sonne hatte den Kampf nun endgültig verloren.  
Es wurde dunkler. Von Minute zu Minute machte die Helligkeit der Dunkelheit vermehrt platz und löste sie letztendlich endgültig ab. Die Nächte waren in den letzten Tagen schwärzer geworden. Auch der Mond, der nun den Platz der Sonne am Firmament eingenommen hatte, kam kaum gegen die Schwärze des Himmels an. Dunkle unheilvolle Wolken schoben sich vor ihn, bedeckten ihn teilweise ganz. Auch das Wasser schien tiefer und gefährlicher. Das schöne klare blau des Wasser hatte sich in grau verwandelt.  
Wo sich eben noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Wasser gebrochen hatten, war nun nichts dergleichen mehr zu erkennen.  
Der Wellengang und der Wind wurden stärker. Das Meer unruhig. Ein Sturm zog auf. Leichter Nebel legte sich wie ein Schleier über das Wasser. Je weiter wir fuhren, desto dichter wurde er. Dieses Zenario erinnerte mich an die Black Pearl als sie noch in der Hand von Barbossa und seiner untoten Piratencrew, welche einmal meine war, gewesen ist.

Wie zur Bestätigung ließ der Himmel einen Donner über uns verlauten. Helle Blitze schossen herab und erleuchteten nur für Sekunden die See. Immer wieder wechselten sie sich ab und tauchten uns in ein Unwetter welches schlimmer nicht sein konnte. Lange waren wir nicht in ein solch schlechtes Wetter geraten.  
Der Wind zerrte an den schwarzen Segeln der Black Pearl und es wurde zunehmend schwieriger das Steuer ruhig zu halten. Die Kälte zog durch meine Glieder und der niederprasselnde Regen durchnässte meine Kleidung. Die Wellen schlugen hoch aufs Deck und hatten eine unbändige Kraft. Meine Männer taten sich schwer halt zu finden. Die schwarze Galeone schwankte beachtlich unter den tosenden Wellen.

„Alle Mann an ihre Posten. Holt die Segel ein!", schrie ich aus vollen Kräften. Gibbs der nicht weit von mir sich an Deck an die Reling klammerte um nicht über Bord zugehen, leitete meine Befehle weiter. Grade als ein paar Männer der Crew die Segel einholen wollten, hörte ich das leichte Knacken von Holz. Mit einem Blick nach oben hatte ich die Quelle für dieses Geräusch ausgemacht. Der Hauptmast brach und fand einen zerstörerischen Weg nach unten. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er auf dem Boden auf und zerbarst in weitere Kleinteile. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand verletzt. Die Crew holte die anderen noch intakten Segel ein und befestigten diese was bei einem solchen Seegang gefährlich war.  
Durch das Donnern konnte ich einen Ruf ausmachen. Es war Mister Gibbs. Mein erster Maat.

„Captain!", rief er, „Das Meer wird uns in die Tiefe ziehen! Was sollen wir tun?"

Gibbs, der alte Schwarzseher, kam auf die Brücke und stellte sich an meine Seite. Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an als wieder eine hohe Welle auf das Deck schlug. Unter den nassen, schwankenden Planken verlor Gibbs etwas den Halt und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten.

„Nicht mit Captain Jack Sparrow!", sagte ich leise, wobei sich ein herausforderndes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete und meine Goldzähne im Licht der Blitze funkelten. Gibbs guckte ungläubig und fragte mich: „Wie kannst du in dieser Situation grinsen, Jack?"

„Bring dich in Sicherheit!", antwortete ich ihm nur und er ging kopfschüttelt unter Deck.

Nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Zeit wurde es wieder ruhiger und das Gewässer sanfter. Der Nebel lichtete sich etwas aber die Dunkelheit der Nacht blieb. Der gebrochene Mast, seine Einzelteile und das Segel wurden vertäut. Die Pearl konnte ohne den Hauptmast nicht die maximale Geschwindigkeit erreichen und somit würde die Fahrt zu unserem Ziel länger dauern als geplant. Ich merkte wie die Müdigkeit mich durchströmte. Ein Sturm war für jeden Seemann egal wie erfahren er war, immer wieder eine Herausforderung. Deshalb schickte ich meine Mannschaft, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, in ihre Hängematten.  
Der Rest von ihnen suchte nach möglichen weiteren Schäden.

Unseren eigentlichen Kurs beibehaltend (ab und zu sah ich prüfend auf meinen Kompass) segelte ich uns weiter in Richtung Tortuga!

Und was uns dort erwartete, stürzte uns in unser wohl größtes Abenteuer nach Barbossa, Davy Jones und Lord Beckett…

**Kapitel 1: Zeichen**

„Fünfzehn Mann auf des Toten Trug!  
Yo, Ho, Ho!  
Und ne Buddel voll Rum!  
Versoffen und bei deivel ist die ganze Crew!  
Yo, Ho, Ho!  
Und ne Buddel voll Rum!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! Piraten haben's gut!"

Tortuga… des Piraten liebste Stadt. Dort war immer der Teufel los. Freudenhäuser, Kneipen… dort fand man alles was das Herz eines Piraten begehrte.  
Im meinen Falle war es der gute Rum und die nette Gesellschaft die mich immer wieder in dieses Piratenloch zog.  
Diesmal waren wir in Tortuga um unsere Vorräte ein wenig aufzufrischen, die Black Pearl zu reparieren und um zu hören was es neues auf den sieben Weltmeeren gab. Durch den Sturm hatte die Black Pearl schweren Schaden genommen und musste dringend repariert werden.  
Sie lag am Hafen vor Anker und wartete darauf beladen und repariert zu werden. Bis auf Master Gibbs, Anamaria und meiner Wenigkeit kümmerten sich darum die restliche Crew. Wir drei waren auf Informationssuche und wo bekam man Informationen besser als in einer Kneipe?! Außerdem gab es dort Rum und einen solchen brauchte ich dringend.

Das echte Piratenhandwerk war schwierig geworden. Es wagten sich nicht mehr viele Handelsschiffe aufs Meer. Natürlich wurde deshalb viel Seemannsgarn darum gesponnen aber ich dachte es lag an mir, dem guten alten Captain Jack Sparrow. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie alle Angst vor mir, dachte ich. Schließlich war und bin ich ein berüchtigter und bekannter Pirat und das nicht nur hier in der Karibik!

In der Spelunke eingetroffen kam uns bereits der vertraute Geruch von Alkohol und Schweiß entgegen. Es war dieselbe Bar in die ich damals zusammen mit Will gegangen bin um mir mit Hilfe von Gibbs eine Crew zusammen zu suchen. Die Tür hinter uns zufallend, gingen wir vorbei an einer kleinen Schlägerei die sich inmitten des Raumes abspielte. Ich sah gerade dabei zu als dem Einen eine leere Rumflasche über dem Kopf gezogen wurde und dieser bewusstlos vorne über kippte. Mein Blick ging an dieser Szenerie vorbei und blieb an einem Tisch vor uns hängen. Drei Plätze waren dort noch frei, nahezu perfekt für uns. Alle anderen waren nämlich belegt. Die anderen Plätze am Tisch wurden von vier ziemlich heruntergekommenen Piraten besetzt die Karten spielten und schon sehr betrunken aussahen.

„Gibbs, besorg uns doch schon mal was zu trinken.", wies ich Mister Gibbs an.

„Aye, Captain!", antwortete er nur und ging in Richtung Bar. Ana und ich gingen auf die Karten spielenden Taugenichtse zu und baten darum uns setzen zu dürfen. Okay, was heißt bitten? Wir setzten uns einfach hin was uns ein leises Grummeln und schiefe Blicke einbrachte.

„Hey, was spielt Ihr da?", fragte ich nach einer Weile neugierig den rechts sitzenden von mir aus gesehen. Ich war wirklich interessiert. Kein Pirat lässt die Chance auf eine gute Partie Karten aus.  
Der Gefragte trug einen Dreispitz auf dem Kopf welcher bereits mitgenommen aussah. Mit einem wirren Blick musterte er mich wie ich ihn. Er hatte ein narbiges Gesicht und eine sehr große Nase. Irgendwie sah er dem alten Barbossa sehr ähnlich schien aber etwas kleiner zu sein soweit ich das in seinem sitzenden Zustand feststellen konnte.

„Was geht Euch das an?", fauchte der Mann mit der großen Nase.

„Nun", antwortete ich ihm mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ana, „wir haben eine lange Reise hinter uns, wollen ein paar Krüge Rum trinken, Karten spielen und außerdem", ich machte beabsichtigt eine kleine wirkungsvolle Pause in der ich in die Runde blickte und jeden Einzelnen ansah, „bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit?"

Die vier bekamen große Augen als sie meinen Namen hörten und flüsterten sich etwas Unverständliches zu. In diesem Moment kam auch Gibbs mit drei großen Krügen Rum zu uns zurück. Ich nahm ihm einen Becher ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schlug aus meinem Krug. Dann fragte ich noch mal:  
„Also, was wird hier gespielt und wie hoch ist der Einsatz um mitspielen zu dürfen?"

Ein leichtes zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel und ich setzte meinen Becher Rum vor mir auf den Tisch.

Es waren bereits zwei geschlagene Stunden vergangen und wir hatten nun schon ein paar Partien gespielt, viel getrunken und uns ein wenig kennengelernt. Das Spiel welches wir spielten nannte sich „31". Bei diesem Spiel erhielt jeder drei Karten auf die Hand. Derjenige der austeilte bekam zwei Haufen á drei Karten und durfte sich einen davon ansehen. Anschließend musste er entscheiden ob er den Haufen behalten oder gegen den anderen tauschen wollte. Der aussortierte Haufen wurde offen in die Mitte gelegt und mit diesen Karten wurde gespielt.

„31" spielte wir mit Einsatz. Wir fingen mit drei Silberlingen an und waren nun schon bei sechs Schilling angekommen. Wenn man dreimal verloren hatte schwamm man. Verlor man nun ein weiteres Mal war man raus aus dem Spiel.  
Bei einer Zahlenfolge von 7, 8 und 9 durfte man sich drei neue Karten wünschen die dann aus dem restlichen Kartenstapel herausgenommen wurden. Die alten Karten wurden einfach bei Seite gelegt.  
Es war möglich zu passen oder zu schieben. Beim Passen beendete man das Spiel und jeder konnte noch einen Zug machen. Beim Schieben setzte man eine Runde aus und war in der nächsten Runde wieder dran. Bei drei Assen auf der Hand rief man „Blitz" und man konnte sofort die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen. Keiner durfte mehr einen Zug machen und man hatte die Runde gewonnen. Besitze man 31 Augen auf der Hand konnte man ebenfalls offen legen oder man passte und ließ jedem noch einen Zug.  
Dieses Spiel war recht einfach und für jeden verständlich. Den Einsatz konnte man zu Beginn einer neuen Partie jeder Zeit erhöhen. Mir machte das Spiel spaß und ich war auch sehr gut darin, da ich schon einen beachtlichen Haufen Münzen neben mir liegen hatte.

Zum Schluss der letzten Partie spielten nur noch ich und Captain Mark Chamberlain wie mein Gesprächspartner hieß und Gibbs, Anamaria und die drei anderen seiner Crew, Joshua Twiggs (sein erster Maat), Wilhelm Branodo und Theo Marwick waren bereits ausgeschieden. Da die andere Mannschaft bereits sehr erheitert und volltrunken war, begann ich mit meinem eigentlichen Vorhaben: Informationen! Als Pirat musste man immer auf dem Laufenden sein. Gerade wenn die Royal Navy und die East Indian Trading Company derzeit immer mehr die Gewässer der Karibik unsicher machten und Piraten jagten, mit einem Erfolg wie Commodore Norrington als er noch lebte. Man konnte schnell mit dem Kopf in der Schlinge landen wenn man die Änderungen der Routen nicht mitbekam.

„Also Captain, was macht der Rest ihrer Mannschaft? Habt Ihr sie auf Freigang gelassen?", fragte ich gespielt interessiert während ich meine Karte, eine rote Herz neun, gegen eine Pik Ass eintauschte.

„Nein, meine Crew sitzt hier mit am Tisch. Das sind alle.", antwortete mir der Captain auf meine Frage. Eine Crew mit nur vier Männern? Das musste ein kleines Boot sein, dachte ich mir. Ohne Aufforderung redete Captain Chamberlain weiter.

„Der Rest meiner Crew ist tot! Wir waren auf See und vor uns war eine Insel zu sehen. Es war klares schönes Wetter, als sich vor uns aus dem Nichts heraus auf einmal ein Strudel bildete. Plötzlich kam Feuer aus diesem Strudel und schlug wie eine Hand nach meinem Schiff, die Fuego. Ein Teil des Buges wurde dabei weggerissen und wir versuchten uns in die Beiboote zu retten als das Feuer erneut zuschlug. Das Holz der Fuego fing an zu brennen und wir legten uns in die Riemen um nicht auch noch geholt zu werden. Auf dem Wasser waren die Planken verteilt und brannten. Viel war nicht mehr übrig aber das Feuer war noch nicht gesättigt.", er machte eine kleine Pause und nahm einen schluck Rum um darauf gestenreich wieder weiter zu erzählen. „Wieder griff es wie eine Hand nach uns und zerrte an den beiden Beibooten hinter uns. Bis auf uns starben alle und wir konnten gerade noch einem weiteren Schlag entkommen.  
Es werden sich im Augenblick mehrere solcher Geschichten erzählt. Wir scheinen nicht die einzigen zu sein die es getroffen hat.", damit beendete er seine Erzählung und tauschte auch einer seiner Karten gegen eine andere.

Nun lagen dort auf dem Tisch eine Herzdame, ein Pik Bube und meine rote Herz neun. Auf der Hand hatte ich bereits eine Pik Dame und das Pik Ass. Ich nahm mir den Pik Buben vom Tisch und legte dafür eine Karosieben. Mit dem Wissen das ich gewinnen werde, was bei einer solch betrunkenen Meute nicht allzu schwer war, versuchte ich den Einsatz zu verändern obwohl man dies erst bei einer neuen Partie konnte.

„Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir unseren Einsatz ein wenig ändern?", fragte ich deshalb.

„An was habt Ihr da gedacht Sparrow?", bei seiner Antwort auf meiner Frage, die ebenfalls eine Frage war, musste ich unweigerlich Grinsen. Ana und mein Maat wussten schon was darauf folgen würde und verdrehten leicht die Augen.

„CAPTAIN Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf. Wenn Ihr verliert, erzählt Ihr mir alles was ihr über diese „Feuerhand" und ihre Koordinaten wisst. Verliere ich dürft Ihr Mitglied meiner Crew werden. Alle vier! Nur bleibe ich der Captain, das ist ja wohl klar. Klar Soweit?"

Ich ließ dem anderen Captain etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Abwechselnd sah er zu mir, dann wieder zu seiner Drei-Mann-Crew. Man konnte sehen wie die Räder in seinem Kopf anfingen zu arbeiten.

„Aye! Abgemacht!", sagte er und wechselte wieder eine Karte. Natürlich wusste er nicht welches Blatt ich auf der Hand hatte und praktisch schon gewonnen hatte, bevor ich den Deal mit ihm beschloss.

„Einunddreißig!", rief ich deshalb triumphierend und der andere Captain machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Ich war gespannt ob er noch mehr Seemannsgarn zu bieten hatte oder ob das alles war.

„Ihr habt gemogelt!", sagte Captain Chamberlain schmollend.

„Pirat!", antwortete ich ihm grinsend. Zögerlich rutschte er etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum, begann aber zu erzählen.

„Also das meiste wisst Ihr ja bereits Captain Sparrow. Wir sind auf das Ungeheuer einige Meilen südlich von Tortuga gestoßen. Es hat bereits ein paar Schiffe vor und nach uns getroffen und es gibt weitere Überlebende. Einer davon ist Captain Kent von der Laguna. Er erzählte uns etwas ähnliches, wie ich Euch grade berichtete. Allerdings behauptet er das Feuer habe mit ihm gesprochen und gesagt das er zurück nach Tortuga segeln soll. Ein anderer meinte wiederum, dass er beinahe in den Sog des Strudels getrieben wäre, aber noch entkommen konnte und sobald er wieder außer Reichweite war wurde das Wetter wieder klarer. Das Meer wurde Azurblau und der Himmel hellte sich auf. Vielmehr kann ich Euch nicht dazu sagen."

Das war alles was Captain Chamberlain zu erzählen hatte.  
Wir tranken unsere Krüge leer und verabschiedeten uns von den anderen Piraten. Unsere Schuld bezahlten wir beim Wirt am Tresen und gingen wieder aus der Spelunke. Die frische Luft tat gut, ließ aber auch den Alkohol stärker werden.  
Zu dieser Stunde waren die Strassen und Gassen von Tortuga voll. Freudenmädchen kümmerten sich um einsame Seemänner und Betrunkene lagen und dösten vor sich hin. Auf Tortuga fühlte ein Pirat wie ich sich wohl. Ich blieb einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Die Luft roch nach Meer und ich bekam einen salzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Aber auch der Geruch von Alkohol und Schweiß lag in der Luft.

„Was nun Jack? Was hältst du von dem Ganzen? Ich sage dir, das ist purer Seemannsgarn!", meinte Gibbs zu mir und lief mir hinterher, als ich meinen Weg fortsetzte. Auch Anamaria folgte uns auf dem Weg zurück zur Pearl.

„Das, mein lieber Freund, sollten wir herausfinden.", sagte ich Joshamee unbeirrt und ging weiter.

„Captain, Ihr wollt _dem_ doch nicht wirklich hinterher gehen?", fragte mich Anamaria ungläubig. Mit einem Schwung drehte ich mich um und stand direkt vor ihr. Beinahe wäre sie in mich hineingelaufen, konnte aber eben noch stoppen. Mit dem besten abenteuerlichsten Grinsen was ich zustande bringen konnte, sagte ich ihr:

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow. Klar soweit?"

**Kapitel 2: Feuer und Flamme**

Der Seegang wurde wieder schwerer. Ähnlich wie bei dem Sturm vor ein paar Tagen, bevor wir oder besser gesagt ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte den Kurs auf diese Hölle aus Flammen zu nehmen. Der Himmel war, wie uns bereits beschrieben wurde, dunkel und das Meer fast schwarz. Es regnete in Strömen und der Wind wehte stark. Es konnte also nicht mehr weit sein.

Man erkannte schon von weitem einen Strudel und daraus empor schlagende Flammen. Das Schwarz des Himmels und des Meeres standen im starken Kontrast zu den leuchtend rot-orangenen Flammen. Es sah aus, als würde das Meer brennen.  
Je näher wir kamen, desto schwieriger wurde es für mich den Kurs zu halten. Ich wollte mir nur eine kleine Vorstellung von den Erzählungen machen, herausfinden ob es stimmte, aber es entwickelte sich zunehmend zu einer Katastrophe. Obwohl wir noch eine Meile entfernt waren, wurde es bereits fast unmöglich das Steuer zu halten. Das Schiff wurde angezogen wie eine Motte vom Licht.

Der Regen peitschte mir ins Gesicht und Anamaria kam zu mir. Sie sah etwas verärgert aber auch beängstigt aus. Noch bevor wir zurück auf der Black Pearl waren, hatte sie mir schon davon abgeraten mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie sagte ich sei lebensmüde und gutgläubig. Alles nur gesponnenes Seemannsgarn. Es gäbe kein Ungeheuer. Keine Bedrohung aus der Tiefe. Ich sagte ihr, dass die Angst in den Augen der Männer etwas anderes sagte.

Sie wollte mir nicht glauben. Hier hatte sie die Realität jedoch direkt vor sich.

„Also gut Jack. Du hattest Recht. Aber ich schlage dir trotzdem vor umzukehren. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich!", sie schrie um gegen den Wind und den Regen anzukommen.

„Aye! Hart Backbord! Wir drehen um!"

Anamaria ging wieder runter aufs Deck um der Crew meinen Befehl zu übergeben.

Wir werden umkehren. Weg von hier und das möglichst schnell. Ich drehte das Steuer eilig rum und merke darauf wie meine geliebte Black Pearl wendete. Allerdings nicht so wie ich mir das erhofft hatte. Wir kamen nur schwer gegen den Sturm an, der uns mehr und mehr in Richtung Strudel lenken wollte.

„Jack!", schrie mich nun auch wie zur Bestätigung Master Gibbs an, „Sieh! Es wird größer!"

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf das was sich mir empor hob. Ich hörte ein heulen, das sich anhörte wie pfeifender Wind durch einen Türschlitz. Die Flammen stiegen gen Himmel und formten sich zu einem Gebilde - einen Menschen.  
Ich konnte genau das Gesicht erkennen. Ein weibliches Gesicht und dessen weiblicher Körper bäumte sich vor uns auf, streckte die Hände nach uns aus. Eine empfangene, einladende Geste und dazu eine liebliche Stimme. Sie rief nach mir: „Jack! Komm zu mir!"

Unbewusst ließ ich das Steuerrad aus meinen Händen gleiten. Ich fühlte mich gefangen in ihrem Blick und ihrer Stimme.  
In meinem Unterbewusstsein drängten sich auch andere Stimmen. Sie riefen mich, aber ich konnte sie nur schwach wahrnehmen.  
Alles was ich hörte, alles was ich sah, alles was ich dachte…. Feuer, Flammen und dieses Gesicht…. Es zog mich zu ihr, in ihre Arme und es wurde wärmer. Der Regen hörte auf. Meine Umwelt wurde dunkel und ich nahm sie nur schemenhaft war. Ich konnte mich nur auf sie konzentrieren. Sie hatte mich in ihrem Besitz...

Eine Stimme in mir sagte, dass etwas faul ist an der Sache wäre. Aber ich fühlte mich so leicht und frei wie nie zuvor.

Jemand rüttelte an mir, rief meinen Namen. Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und die schöne Wärme entzog sich mir langsam. Die Umrisse wurden wieder etwas klarer aber ich hörte noch immer diese liebliche Stimme, welche sich auf einmal wandelte. In ihr schwang jetzt der Hass mit.

Ihr Gesicht war auf einmal nah an meinem und die Hitze fast unerträglich. Schweiß rann mir mein Gesicht runter. Die Zeit ging langsamer vorüber. Fast wie in Zeitlupe.

„Deine Zeit wird noch kommen. Ich werde dich noch kriegen, aber du musst erst eine Nachricht überbringen. Ich werde euch alle jagen und vernichten. Ganz besonders dich Jack! Ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen und du noch eine Schuld zu begleichen! Bald werde ich stark und mächtig genug sein um Gestallt annehmen zu können. Noch ist dies nicht möglich, aber das Blatt wird sich bald wenden. Dann werde ich kommen und euch alle vernichten!"

Das Gesicht der schönen Frau war in ein mir bekanntes Gesicht gewechselt. Der Gestank seines Atems schlug mir ins Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. Ich schloss die Augen und hörte sein Gelächter. Es wurde leise und ich öffnete wieder meine Augen.

Das Feuer, welches gerade noch bis in den Himmel reichte, wurde wieder kleiner und verschwand nun in den Fluten des Meeres. Der Regen ließ nach und der Wind wurde ruhiger. Es war verschwunden.

Wieder zu mir kommend, blickte ich rechts aufs Meer wo eben noch die Flammen tobten. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Hatte dieses Monster absichtlich Menschen leben lassen, damit sie mir davon berichten konnten? Damit ich herkomme und mir eine Drohung aus dem stinkenden Maul dieses Ungetüms anhören muss?

Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über mein verschwitztes Gesicht und drehte mich wieder zu meiner Mannschaft um. Direkt vor mir standen Ana und Gibbs die mich besorgt ansahen.  
Hatten sie das eben mitbekommen? Oder war ich vielleicht der Einzige der Zeuge dessen wurde, was eben passierte? Viel zu viele Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf und mir war im Augenblick viel zu heiß und zu schlecht um weiter nachdenken zu können.

Ich versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen. Ich musste mich unbedingt setzen oder besser hinlegen. In dem Augenblick war mir wirklich nicht gut. Besser gesagt ging es mir saudreckig. Schwankenden Ganges ging ich weitere Schritte. Meine Knie zitterten und ich konnte mich grade noch an der Reling halten. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, alles drehte sich und ich dachte ich werde gleich umkippen.

Ich gönnte mir einen Moment Pause und blickte zurück zu Anamaria und Gibbs und ich konnte verschwommen den besorgten Blick der beiden sehen.

Ich brachte gerade noch ein leises „Shiffbruch-Bay …" hervor, bevor es um mich herum endgültig schwarz wurde und ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Anmerkung des Autors: 1 Meile 1,852 km

**Kapitel 3: Vergangenes und Gegenwart**

„Liam, kommst du bitte runter! Das Abendbrot ist fertig!"

„Gleich Mom!"

Es war das zweite Mal das ich Liam rufen musste. Das erste Mal hatte er nicht einmal darauf reagiert. Er war oben in seinem Zimmer und hat wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn an gestellt, wie ich ihn kenne. Liam war eben ein kleiner Junge und sehr entdeckungsfreudig. Manchmal dachte ich sein Zweitname präge ihn zu sehr, obwohl er seinen Namensgeber nicht kannte.  
Wie lange hatte ich ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen? Es musste Jahre her sein. Vielleicht sieben oder acht. Liam war noch sehr klein als er das erste und letzte Mal bei uns war. Damals hatte Jack ihm einen Teddy mitgebracht. Ich fragte ihn ob er ihn geklaut hätte und Jack sagte nur er sei doch Pirat, er würde nicht „klauen" er würde nur entern und erbeuten. Beim Gedanken an diese Situation muss ich ein wenig schmunzeln. Vier Tage lang hatte Jack uns in unserem Haus besucht. Die Crew hatte Liam und mir am ersten Tag ihre Glückwünsche geäußert. Alle brachten Kleinigkeiten für uns mit. Jack erzählte mir, dass er sich schon gedacht hat, dass der Tag am Strand mit Will Folgen gehabt haben könnte. Er wollte sehen ob ich zurecht kam und ob es mir alleine gut ging. Er sagte, er habe mich sehr vermisst.  
Die vier Tage, die er da war, waren sehr tiefgründig gewesen. Wir redeten über unsere gemeinsamen Abenteuer und über unser Leben. Über Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Über ihn, über mich… und über uns. Jack ließ in den Tagen tief in sich hinein blicken was man sonst nicht von ihm kannte. Ich habe ihn auch tief in mein Herz blicken lassen.  
Jedoch musste ich immerzu an ihn denken. In den letzten Tagen öfters als sonst. Dann fiel ich immer wieder in Tagträume und dachte an alte Zeiten. An Zeiten in denen ich noch unsicher und unschlüssig über meine Wünsche war.

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich mein Herz drei Männern geschenkt hatte. Will, Liam und Jack. Drei Männer die mein Leben bestimmt hatten und immer bestimmen werden. Zumindest einer davon. Will sah ich nur alle zehn Jahre für einen Tag. Jack hätte ich vielleicht nie wieder gesehen, wenn der Zufall es nicht anders gewollt hätte. Sein „Lebe wohl, Liebes!" und der etwas zu lange Kuss waren zu deutlich, dass dies ein Abschied für immer war.  
Liam forderte mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Er kam einfach nicht aus seinem Zimmer. Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig mit ihm.

„Liam Jack Turner! Komm bitte runter! Sofort!", das war also meine Reaktion auf sein Verhalten.

Vielleicht war er in einem schwierigen Alter. Leider hatte ich niemanden den ich um Rat bitten konnte. Meine Mutter ist früh gestorben und mein Vater lebte leider nicht lang genug um seinen Enkel kennen zu lernen. Er wurde ermordet von Lord Beckett und seinen Männern. Die Frage „Wie?" und „Warum?" wird mir wohl nie beantwortet werden können. Ich vermisse ihn sehr. Er war ein guter Vater. Sicher hätte er mir manchmal einen weisen Rat geben können. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie schwer es für ihn war mich alleine großzuziehen.

„Mom, komm her das musst du dir ansehen!", hörte ich von oben meinen kleinen Jungen nach mir rufen.

Ich dachte mir ja das er was ausheckt. Ich war gespannt was es diesmal war. Mein Geschirrtuch und den Untersetzer, welchen ich die ganze Zeit gedankenversunken abgetrocknet hatte, legte ich zurück auf die Ablage in meiner Küche. Das Abendbrot musste warten.  
Langsam ging ich die Treppe hoch, welche unter meinem Gewicht etwas zu knartschen begann. Oben angekommen stand ich vor der offenen Tür seines Kinderzimmers.

Liam saß vor seinem Fernrohr. Will hatte es ihm als Geburtstagsgeschenk mitgebracht. Es war ein langes Rohr auf einem Stativ und glich einem Teleskop. Es hatte allerdings nur die Reichweite eines Fernrohrs wie es auf Schiffen eingesetzt wurde. In die Sterne konnte man damit leider nicht blicken.  
Seitdem Will es ihm geschenkt hatte, saß er fast den ganzen Tag davor und guckte in die Ferne. Er hielt Ausschau nach Schiffen und nach allem was sich auf dem Meer befand.  
Eigentlich war sein jetziges Zimmer das Gäste-Zimmer und gegenüber sein Kinderzimmer. Da es keinen Meerblick hatte, wollte er in dieses Zimmer umziehen. Er hat lange gequengelt, obwohl dieses Zimmer kleiner ist als das andere, bis ich mein okay gegeben habe.  
Es war eine menge arbeit alles hier rüber zu tragen. Liam hatte nicht grade wenig Spielzeug.  
Aber seitdem das Fernrohr da war, wurde ohnehin nicht mehr viel damit gespielt.

„Sieh Mom! Da ist ein Schiff! Es ist schon ganz nah!", Liam hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und sah mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. Ich trat näher zu ihm und kniete mich auf dem Boden direkt vor dem Fernrohr, wo eben noch mein Sohn gesessen hat.

„Ein Schiff sagst du?", frage ich ihn und sehe ihn dabei an. Schiffe sind hier nichts Unübliches. Eher im Gegenteil. Das hier ist Schiffbruch-Bay. Es wimmelt hier nur so von Schiffen.

„Ja, Mutter! Es ist sehr groß. Aber es ist nicht Daddys Schiff."

Mein Blick ging zurück zu dem Gerät und ich sah vorsichtig hindurch. Welches Schiff mochte es diesmal wohl sein? Das Fernrohr war immer noch auf das Schiff gerichtet, welches durch die Gläser immer größer und größer wurde. Ich hatte keine Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen welches Schiff dort an Größe und Glanz gewonnen hat.  
Zu sagen, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung. Jack hatte sich vor Jahren verabschiedet mit dem Wissen nie wieder herzukommen.

„Siehst du Mom? Es ist ganz schwarz. Sogar die Segel! Ist _das _die Black Pearl von der du mir erzählt hast?", sagte Liam aufgeregt zu mir.

„Ja, ich kann es sehen. Liam, tu mir einen Gefallen und geh runter dein Abendbrot essen. Du musst furchtbar hungrig sein. Ich werde zur Anlegestelle gehen und das Schiff weiter beobachten. Wenn du fertig gegessen hast, geh hoch auf dein Zimmer und warte auf mich, bis ich dich rufe. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Aye, Mom. Hab ich."

Ich nahm Liam an meine Hand und wir gingen zusammen runter. Mein Herz schlug bei jeder Stufe die ich herab ging, schneller. So laut, das ich dachte Liam würde es hören können. Wir gingen links in die Küche und ich setzte meinen Sohn auf den Stuhl am Tisch, wo sein Abendessen stand. Meine Finger zitterten bei dem Versuch das Glas Milch näher an Liam zu stellen, damit er besser dran kommt.

„Ist alles okay Mom?", fragte mich mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Ich befahl mir selbst ruhig zu bleiben und atmete tief durch.

„Ja mein kleiner. Es ist alles okay. Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt, wer da kommt. Jetzt iss Liam."

Ich streichelte ihm noch einmal über seinen Kopf und drehte mich dann um. Ich ging wieder aus der Küche heraus. Links vor mir war die Tür. Ich ging hin aber zögerte einen Moment während meine Hand auf der Türklinke lag. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Jedoch drückte ich die Klinke nach unten und ging durch die Tür hindurch nach draußen. Eine warme Brise erfasste mich und wehte durch meine Haare.  
Ich schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren meine Gedanken still in meinem Kopf und ruhten. Aber eine Möwe riss mich aus der Starre die kurz von mir besitz ergriffen hatte. Langsam trugen mich meine Beine hinunter zu dem Steg, dem die Black Pearl mittlerweile schon sehr nahe gekommen war.

Ich sah mir das Schiff genau an. Es sah noch aus wie früher. Schwarzes Holz, schwarze Planken und schwarze Segel. Auch die Galionsfigur im prächtigen edel aussehenden Schwarz.  
Etwas über dieser Figur stand ein mir bekannter Captain, der sich mit der einen Hand an einem Seil festhielt. Die andere Hand hing locker in seiner Hüfte. Das Paar schwarzumrandete Augen blickten direkt zu mir. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und ließ ein paar Goldzähne im Sonnenuntergang blitzen.  
Seine Haare und Rastas wehten im Wind und die verflochtenen Perlen trafen aufeinander. Die Black Pearl legte an und Jack ging langsam von Bord. Er kam auf mich zu und lächelte noch einwenig breiter als grade. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er wieder kommen würde. Das er irgendwann wieder vor mir steht.

„Hey Liebes. Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Komm, lass dich umarmen.", sagte er ganz ungeniert.

„Ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr herkommen. Du weißt schon wieso. Aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht widerstehen!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Langsam zog er mich in seine Arme und löste mich aus meiner Starre. Ein leise gewispertes „Jack" schlich sich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor.  
Ich genoss diesen Augenblick, nicht willens ihn vorbei ziehen zu lassen und schloss abermals die Augen.

TBC


End file.
